Systems have been developed to monitor, for example, vehicle tire pressure, and to report the tire pressure to a receiver at a central monitoring station using radio transmissions. A typical remote automotive tire monitoring system includes a plurality of tire-based sensory transponders and a central, vehicle-based arrangement. The sensory transponders include a component that senses a tire condition, such as tire inflation pressure or tire temperature. Each transponder is capable of outputting a coded transmission that conveys sensed tire condition information and an identifier for reception by the vehicle-based arrangement. Within the vehicle-based arrangement, an electronic control unit (“ECU”) processes the conveyed information and controls provision of information regarding the sensed tire conditions to a vehicle operator. During operation of such a system, the vehicle operator is readily notified of a current tire condition, such as a low inflation pressure in a tire.
The Tire Industry Association (TIA) produces an annual Tire Pressure Monitoring System (TPMS) application and relearn guide. It provides an Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) part number, three aftermarket alias numbers and the relearn process in brief. What it does not provide are the vehicle exceptions, such as alloy wheels, steel wheels, high line system, low line system, or any parts supercessions within the OE number. While listing three aliases, it does not provide the other ten alias parts from other manufacturers. It does not match the service components to these items. It does not define the specific requirement in detail for system relearn. It does not match tool manufacturer, compatibility and process required to relearn the TPMS system. This limited listing of information only adds to the number of catalogs that produce partial information for the TPMS service cycle.
Simply, a GM dealer cannot service a TPMS of a Nissan due to lack of know how, parts and tooling. Many tire shops have avoided TPMS service due to the lack of information. If a company services a tire, they must service a TPMS. The growth of new technology only adds to the complexity and the population of parts.